


Strange Midgardian Customs [ART for "Marry, Fuck, Kill"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Darcy Lewis is a genius, Fan Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, STRANGE MIDGARDIAN CUSTOM OF COPULATION SELECTION, god of panties, marry fuck kill, not really - Freeform, that one is true, thor is a llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the ladies of S.H.I.E.L.D. play "mary, fuck, kill," Thor is hypothetically turned into a llama.  He is also the God of Panties.  Black and white illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Midgardian Customs [ART for "Marry, Fuck, Kill"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MARRY, FUCK, KILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431217) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Thanks to sevenfoxes for letting me illustrate her fantastic story!
> 
> Edited to update image link (Jan 2016)

 

 

_"Jane, it is so boring if you include the dude you know you’re going to eventually marry and pop out little demigods with. So let’s just pretend that Thor…" Darcy looks up at the ceiling, perhaps posing the proposition to god or something, "got turned into a llama."_

_"Oh my god." Jane legitimately looks horrified. It’s awesome."_

**Author's Note:**

> PS - Can we pretend this is the drawing Steve gave to Darcy at the end of the fic? That idea fills me with glee!


End file.
